The Discreet Lesson
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: Sasuke has been demoted and cut off by Itachi and made to work in a greasy old fast food restaurant. Why isn't he complaining? NaruSasu Hard Yaoi


Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

The Discreet Lesson

Sasuke was at war with himself. He couldn't decide whether he hated his brother for demoting and cutting him off, or to fall to his knees and thank the genius man for his 'life changing punishment'- okay, maybe that was slightly exaggerated, a little thank you note and some flowers should enough.

But Sasuke had really thought that this recent fight with his brother was going to result in the death of either one of them. Either he was going to lose it and murder Itachi in his sleep or Sasuke was going to hang himself for the desperate sake of immortalizing whatever pride he had left.

But as he unconsciously leaned on the sticky, grease layered counter top, his eyes pulling him forward as he stared, almost drooling at his subordinate's bouncing, plump, oh so clutchable ass. He truly didn't mind being transferred to this hell hole fast food shack, this dark, neglected corner of cuisine (if the food here could ever be categorized as such) that sold deep fried heart attacks and clogged artery smoothies-

_Oh my god, he dropped the money- he's bending down….oooh yeah, gotta send Itachi those flowers._

* * *

_Dear Aniki_

_I've been working hard at considering the possible advantages and important life lessons I could gain from this new job, just like you asked me to. Like you gently suggested to me, that night when you shredded __**all**__ of my credit cards and kicked me out of __**my**__ condo, I'm beginning to learn how to appreciate the smaller aspects of life. Like the little people who work hard under me, the ones who I once deemed insignificant and trivial, I now understand how vital their contributions are for the company….._

"Naruto, go clean the slushie machine."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But that's Kiba's job, I'm the cashier." Naruto protested as he pointed to the other employee he was just referring to. Sasuke glanced quickly at Kiba, who stared innocently back. Seriously, he had almost forgotten Kiba worked here.

"Kiba's on lunch break." He said and Naruto looked over as if making sure he had really seen Kiba there a moment ago.

"No he's not!" he concluded.

"Leave." Sasuke told Kiba firmly.

"Cool."

"See, told you he's not here." Sasuke said to the shocked blonde, "Now clean the slushie machine before I fire you."

Naruto slammed the cash register shut before he stamped to the sticky machine growling curses under his breath. Sasuke followed him, his arms crossed in front of his black manager's shirt; he fought back a smirk and an erection when Naruto bent over before him to get a clean sponge out of a cupboard.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly just as Naruto was about to begin. Sasuke's subordinate was on a short step ladder over the opened machine, he paused and bit his pink lips as he fought back obvious frustration.

"I'm cleaning the slushie machine like you asked me to. Remember?" he told his boss through his teeth. Sasuke didn't so appreciate the patronizing tone, but the hot glare he received from those icy blue eyes were enough to make his nipples harden, so it was worth it.

"Take off your shirt." Sasuke told him and was happy that the blonde idiot saw nothing suspicious in the way his hips had jerked up slightly when he said those words.

"Why?" Naruto asked him with a confused scowl.

Sasuke blinked…

"So that you don't get your uniform dirty, idiot." _Good one, *mentally pats self on back*_

At some point within the three second pause Naruto took to contemplate what Sasuke had just said, Naruto seemed to decide that it made sense and proceeded to shrug off his bright orange t-shirt with the dancing cartoon bowl of ramen in the front.

Sasuke averted his eyes for the sake of some innate consideration for modesty, but that didn't last long and soon he was wondering if Naruto would be dumb enough to believe the feeble excuse of 'I tripped' if he started licking the blonde's toned, evenly tanned back.

Sasuke's breathing became deeper when he watched firm muscles shift under smooth skin as Naruto began working on the machine. His eyes narrowed and he could feel his now hot breath brush roughly out through his parted lips with every quick and burdened exhale. When Naruto found a stubborn stain he quickened his pace and now the view made his mouth damp and his cheeks color. Every time he blinked, heated images, vivid glimpses into the depths of his sinful fantasies adorned the back of his eyelids, flashing on and off in a rhythm that matched Naruto's pace-

"Do you have to watch me do it?"

Uchiha Sasuke jumped. It was subtle and just as suddenly covered up with a straightened back, immediately closed mouth and petulant glare, but it happened and Sasuke was relieved Naruto didn't see it.

* * *

_Dear Aniki_

_Thanks to you I can now see potential in even the bleakest circumstances. This new position in the company, though it is so much lower than my previous position it's insulting, has helped me to understand how much thought and hard work you put into the Uchiha Corporation and its future.(By the way, I've been wondering, is Teri Aki Taki really an enterprise of our company? If so, when did we start becoming desperate enough to invest in the fast food industry, and why has it continued this long?)_

_I am trying to run this place with the same ingenuity and dedication that you run the Uchiha Corporation, and have implemented improvements to Teri Aki Taki. The changes should attract more patrons, revive the people's interest in Teri Aki Taki's detrimental food and bring in a wider variety of customers….._

"Welcome to Teri Aki Taki! What would you like today?" *big smile*

"Hmmmmm, I think I'd like a chicken burger and a green tea smoothie, please?"

"Great choice!" *maintain huge sincere smile* "Anything else sir?"

Sasuke watched something come over Kakashi's eye, something deliberate and a little evil. Kakashi leaned a bit over the counter that separated him from Naruto before he asked, "What type of sauces do you have today?"

Only Sasuke saw the sharp inhale which was Naruto's reaction to the question, it was the same sort of reaction one might have to a surprising pin prick or a burn.

The blonde's body stiffened for a moment, then he slowly turned to look at his boss.

Sasuke enjoyed that look; it was a near floorless blend of loathing and powerless subordination. A perfect 'I fucking hate you'. One of Naruto's eye brows rose, expressing a silent question that only Sasuke heard. Now Sasuke didn't care if Naruto could tell that he enjoyed his little worker's pain, in fact, the angrier Naruto was in the real world the harder the imaginary Naruto fucked him in his head. So he made it a point to appear obnoxiously confident in his god (Itachi) given power over Naruto when he nodded yes to the question that was wordlessly presented.

Naruto closed his eyes as he hissed a shallow sigh through his teeth to control the wild jerk of anger he just felt, then he turned back to the patiently waiting customer with a renewed smile.

"Today, we have teriyaki, seaweed and radish sauce. Would you like me to _squirt_ one all over it for you, sir?" Naruto said the last part in his most smooth voice, his lips curled into a tempting smile and then he winked at the customer.

Kakashi leaned even closer, his eye widening slightly as he asked, "And _how_ will you squirt it on for me?"

"However you want it sir." Naruto kept eye contact as he licked his lips and Sasuke felt his cock twitch. "I could squirt it long and slowly into your burger, or, if you're daring enough, I'll just let it all blast out."

"Really?" Kakashi asked sounding breathy; Sasuke had closed his eyes now where he stood behind Naruto so that he could concentrate only on the blonde's purring voice.

"Yes, but when I'm done you'll be a mess. If I fill it up too much it'll over flow and spill out and you'll be sticky and wet everywhere, you'll be covered in my sauce."

_I want to be covered, god what do I need to do!_ Sasuke thought as he held his head up and pinched his nose to prevent bleeding. But he'd have to worry about that later, right now he had to get Kakshi away from Naruto because he didn't like anyone taking advantage of his subordinate and enjoying it as much as he did.

"And how do you-"

"Kakashi, that enough, stop bothering my minion. Naruto, get his food so he could leave."

"Minion? What the fu-" Naruto paused when he received a dark warning stare from Sasuke then he immediately headed towards the preparation table.

"But, wait Naruto-" Kakashi reached out longingly for the blonde but Sasuke grabbed up a soda gun and pointed it at him. Kakshi froze and put his hands up.

* * *

_Dear Aniki_

_How should I go about dealing with delinquent workers? There is one in particular that is especially difficult to along with. He just never seems to understand exactly what I want him to do…._

"Shit." Sasuke hissed when he spilled his iced espresso, the damned thing fell all over his front. Ah god, and now it was soaking through his shirt, it was enough working in a greasy, sticky pit, but being sticky yourself is just repulsive, you know?

He searched his desk but couldn't find anything to wipe himself with. He was about to dash for the bathroom when a light-bulb flicked on in his head with the sweet chime of '_ding!'_ and a dangerous smirk crawled onto his lips. He sat back down again.

"Naruto!"

"What!"

"My office! Now!"

"But I'm busy, there're customers!"

"….."

"Coming, I'm coming! Hey Kibs get to the register."

Naruto ran into his office looking a little flustered, he was in the middle of dealing with the breakfast rush and Kiba liked to give the pretty girls free food which Sasuke would make Naruto pay for.

"What is it?"

"I spilled my espresso."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke for a moment, a little tension in his brow as he panted, "Well-umm, thanks for the update, I guess. But next time I'll just read about it in the morning paper or something okay?"

"Clean it for me."

Naruto exhaled shortly then stepped up to Sasuke's desk, "There's nothing on it."

"I'm talking about me. Clean me."

Naruto's pause this time seemed a little heart stopping. Sasuke felt some in him swell sharply with tension as he realized that he had never been this obvious before. Those deep blue eyes staring into him so inscrutably made his pores rise. He swallowed.

Naruto moved finally, to pull out a cloth he had in his pocket, then he walked around the desk and up to his boss. Sasuke watched a strong hand reach across him for the arm of his chair then pull it around so that he faced the blonde. Naruto said nothing as he undid the first few buttons of Sasuke's damp shirt, he kept still as Naruto peeled the sides back to reveal his sticky chest, then without hesitation the blonde began pressing the cloth against his skin.

Sasuke's breath hitched when he felt Naruto's breath brush along his exposed flesh, he was so close there was no way he hadn't noticed Sasuke's raised pores, his flushed skin, his very much erected nipple, the way he gripped onto the arms of his chair like he was being electrocuted or tormented. But Naruto just kept dabbing.

"It's still sticky, lick it off." He said, or heard himself say, he was so busy trying to will his growing erection down that he wondered exactly what part of him emerged and said those words. But Naruto, who had been keeping his face shadowed by his hair, dropped the cloth and did as he was told. There was no room to contemplate this subservience, Naruto's hot red tongue was burning damp trials on his chest, ghosting over his flushed rock hard nipples and cleaning off the sweet layer.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped and his hips jerked, god he was on the edge and this was probably the best wet dream he had ever had. Naruto held onto him as he licked into Sasuke's belly button, he sucked the area and pushed his face deeper then moved up till his mouth was over one of Sasuke's nipples.

"Bite it." Sasuke breathed and Naruto obeyed ensuing a loud moan from his boss who jerked his hips up again and tugged his hair. Sasuke threw discretion out the tiny burglar proofed vent, he pulled Naruto's head up and tried to swallow him via the mouth, he wanted everything, which mostly included Naruto inside him with a fervent desperation that almost made him come in his pants. And he didn't think he'd have to say it out loud for Naruto to understand this command and obey it.

He didn't have to.

Naruto lifted Sasuke out of the chair in one sweep and pinned him on the desk, their lips never parting, their tongues never losing one another. The blonde sucked into him harder until their teeth clanked and their lips burned and Sasuke tasted blood. Naruto stopped to pull off Sasuke's pants and underwear in one go, then suddenly his mouth was over the other's cock, licking and then sucking on the head, his tongue poked and abused the opening until Sasuke couldn't bear it any longer and was screaming. Naruto plunged a finger into Sasuke's hole causing the other to jump.

"AH! Nn!" he moaned as Naruto tried roughly and impatiently to open him wider, "Lube."

"Huh?"

"Lube, in the d-draw."

Naruto jerked Sasuke off as he searched, then his mouth continued its ministrations after he had found the small bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. Sasuke came hard into Naruto mouth, his back arched and the papers under him rustled, he was left dizzy with drunken echoes of the pangs of his orgasm. Naruto was, in the meantime, quickly trying to get his painfully stiff cock out, Sasuke looked down at him between his bare legs and then lifted one to tug at the blonde's t-shirt with his toes. Naruto glanced up at him then caught the message and pulled the clothing off exposing the chest Sasuke always fantasized about leaving marks on.

When he finally got his cock out Naruto wiped the remaining of the lub on it then pulled Sasuke by his slighter hips closer to the edge of the desk, his spread his boss' legs wider and placed the tip of his penis to the wet, pleading opening and Sasuke thought he might explode if he wasn't filled soon.

Naruto slammed in hard, holding Sasuke's waist up firmly so that every thrust was smooth, deep and angled exactly how he wanted it. Sasuke could do nothing but moan and shout nonsense and pant lustfully, he thought he could feel Naruto in his stomach, which was kind of painful, but he didn't mind. After weeks of torture, graceful, sweet sex would have been like an anticlimax; the soft kisses could come later, right now he wanted Naruto to punish him for all he had put him through. He wanted to learn his lesson.

Naruto bent over and scrapped Sasuke's turned up chin with teeth then captured his boss' lips, plunging deeper and thrusting faster and shorter than before until Sasuke couldn't even concentrate on kissing back, he just panted with his mouth opened as Naruto sucked and nibbled his lip.

Soon Naruto's thrusting became less rhythmic and the blonde's clamp on Sasuke's hips became painful. Naruto came inside Sasuke with his eyes squeezed closed and groaning Sasuke's name. He pulled out and fell into the chair with his head thrown back as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few moments of comfortable silence between them Sasuke sat up on the desk, Naruto hadn't zipped up yet, his almost erect again cock seemed to be just waiting there in his lap. Their eyes meet; there was something different about the way his subordinate looked at him.

"You knew?"

Naruto smiled softly at him, "I always did, why the heck would I bare all that _cruelty_ you put me through if I didn't really like you back?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "When did I say I liked you?"

Naruto's smile grew, his eyes ran over Sasuke savoring every inch of him, he stood and came over him causing Sasuke to lean back on his hands and wait till their lips about touched, "You're really sick you know that." Naruto said before he kissed him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think ^^


End file.
